1. Field of the Invention.
The present invention relates to processes for applying a flock fiber material onto a shoe.
2. Description of the Prior Art.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,287,629 relates to the process and apparatus for production of a synthetic chamois leather footwear, and in this process a molded synthetic shoe, preferably molded from PVC is held in a special vise or support so as to cover portions not intended to be coated with the flock material. An organic solvent based adhesive that is capable of partial solubilization of the surface is supplied, so that the flock fiber penetrates into the support material as if it were a hair rooted in the material. An electrostatic application of a rayon fiber flock is made, and the resulting surface has a nap, that is, the fibers are linearly oriented so the when stroked the fibers are bent slightly and the path of the stoke can be seen. This process is not used for cloth or flexible materials.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,119,191 describe a velvet coating that can be applied without an adhesive to shoe materials.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,151,662 and U.S. Pat. No. 4,359,783 provide processes for coating a surface having embedded fibers. Fibers are not applied, but derive from the cut or piled surface of an underlying fabric. No flocked or velvet appearing surface is sought or obtained with either or these processes. Patent '783 deals with a glove member that is primarily designed for gripping and the palm of the glove is constructed as a laminate, while the back is a conventional woven or knit fabric.
Patent '662 shows a textured boot, a glove, and also a textured apron. The textile wearing apparel shown in the patent uses a base fabric having fibrous nap. An elastomer resin is applied to the fabric surface, and then the elastomer coating entraps fibers or naps, to provide an uneven base and a wrinkled finish, rather than a smooth velvety finish such as desired with a canvas athletic shoe.
U.S. Pat. No. 1,320,670 provides a metallic coating applied by a spray onto a shoe.
Patents that illustrate the state of the art include U.S. Pat. No. 4,560,604, which discloses a method for forming a flocked cloth, using epoxy resins to bind the flocking; U.S. Pat. No. 4,482,593 describes a method of manufacturing a floor mat; and U.S. Pat. No. 3,904,201 shows a tennis ball that is flocked with nylon fibers.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,294,577 illustrates a dyed flocked fabric and method of making the same, which includes flocking the material by applying an adhesive to it and passing it through drying and curing ovens.